1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laminated fabric product and more particularly to a laminated fabric products that are suitable for brassiere shoulder pads and shoe insole pads.
2. The Prior Art
In the textile industry, it is common to laminate various sorts of fabric material, such as upholstery fabric or other knit or woven fabrics, to a foam binding layer to provide the fabric with increased structural integrity or to provide padding to whatever article the fabric is ultimately applied. Examples of such usages include upholstery material for automobile interiors or furniture, linings to certain clothing items, or wall covering fabrics used in interior design. In such applications, the synthetic foam materials are typically laminated to the fabric material via an adhesive or, in some cases, thermal or "melt" bonding.
Depending on how they are used, such foam materials present several problems to the manufacturer, as well as the end user. First, and perhaps foremost, the manufacture and disposal of synthetic foam materials, often made of polyurethane or polyester, pose significant handling problem and negative environmental effects. These problems are associated with the toxic and nonbiodegradable nature of the chemicals, such as toluene diisocyanate, used to produce the foam material and the foam products. In addition, such products, when exposed to flame, produce toxic gases and other by-products which can severely, if not completely, exacerbate life rescue attempts from buildings or automobiles where the materials are used or manufactured. Moreover, because such materials are often used in small thicknesses, they are often highly fragile and thus present handling problems during the lamination process. Still further, such materials are often susceptible to chemical decomposition or ultraviolet breakdown over time.
In addition to the applications for the synthetic foam materials discussed above, another use is in brassiere shoulder pads. Many brassieres, particularly those in the larger sizes and more expensive models, incorporate shoulder pads in the straps to reduce pressure and the cutting effect of the strap on the shoulder. These pads are sometimes formed in a two step laminating process in 60 inch width goods by first laminating cushioning material to each side of a typical laminating fabric, such as a polyamide fabric. This combination is then, in a second laminating process, combined with, for example, two Laguna 40 denier tricot fabrics laminated as outside layers to each side. This entire multiple lamination is cut into strips the proper size and shape and then it is molded into the desired shape with the edges sealed. Tab ends may be eventually sewn into the brassiere strap arrangement.
Another application for the synthetic foam materials discussed above is as a component in shoe insole pads. Some show insole pads are made from synthetic foam material as an inner core with at least one outer layer of fabric or other material laminated to the core foam material to form. The entire lamination is cut into the proper size and shape for the appropriate shoe size. The insole pad may also have a series of small apertures punched therein to provide wicking of moisture away from the wearer's feet.
Nonwoven materials of various types have been explored as possible substitutes for synthetic foams in various environments. However, to date, such efforts have been generally unsuccessful, producing products having poor uniformity, poor density, poor delamination qualities, degradation on washing and yellowing over time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a product suitable for use as a brassiere shoulder pad, which product provides both integrity to the cushioning material and padding to the shoulder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a product suitable for use as a shoe insole pad.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an environmentally safe and nontoxic alternative to foam materials for the laminated fabric industry.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a laminated fabric product which maintains its structural integrity and is not susceptible to chemical decomposition or breakdown or multiple washings.
Still further, it is an object of this invention to provide a cushioning product that is durable during the manufacturing and laminating stages and which is less expensive to make and use than other known materials.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a method for making a laminated textile fabric product which maintains its structural integrity.